Beyond My Wildest Dreams
by moored
Summary: I do not own The Little Mermaid or anything affiliated with it.
1. Chapter 1

"..Beyond my wildest dreams.." Ariel sighed. The bubbles rose up around her as she relaxed into the water, warming her naked skin against the cool porcelain. Moments before, she'd heard Eric on the other side of the bathroom door, speaking to her ladies-in-waiting. So handsome… She began to rub her hands over her torso, loving the soft feel of her skin. His voice was so deep that she could only hear it as a grumbling through the door.

How she wanted to call for him to come into the room. However, her voice was gone, taken by the Sea Witch. She squeezed her thighs together, not understanding the feeling happening to her under the water. Whenever she thought of him she felt so…. she couldn't find the words. All she could think of was his hands. His hands wrapping around her small waist, pulling her towards him. His stiff member pressing up against her stomach. Her breathing became very jagged, and she began to accidentally slip down in the water. Coming to her senses, she realized that she should probably get out of the bath and ready for dinner. She wrung out her hair and stepped out of the tub. Her creamy skin glowed in dim lights of the bathroom before she wrapped a small towel around her body.

Suddenly, there door swung open. "Oh! God! Sorry! I.. uh.. I.. well.. hah" Eric stammered and rubbed his neck. Ariel had instinctually attempted to exclaim, but she was left with an unfulfilled desire. Eric chuckled, and his mouth twisted into an endearing, lopsided smile. Once he regained his composure, he managed, "I, um, didn't know you were in here. Excuse me." She mouthed "no!" excitedly. His gaze fell slightly downwards, landing on the cleavage coming out of her towel. A droplet of water streamed down from her collarbone and onto her bust. He turned to leave, but, distracted by the droplet, he nervously laughed and pointed his thumb over his shoulder and out the door. "I'm gonna-" and with that he left.

Ariel was flustered, to say the least. She stood motionless for a moment, and then briskly walked back to her room.

That night, Ariel was laying in her bed, desperately wanting to talk to someone, but she'd found something more satisfying to fill her time. She was naked in the sheets, and her hand had meandered down her stomach and onto her throbbing clitorus. This was the first time she'd explored this part of her body, and she was quite willingly trying new things. Abruptly, there three knocks at her door. Ariel almost chirped "coming!" before she remembered she was mute. Acknowledging that if she didn't answer soon the knocks soon, the visitor would enter and see her pleasuring herself, she jumped out of the bed. She slipped on a soft white nightgown and ran to open the door.

Eric, strong and charming, leaned against the frame of the doorway. "Hey!" he exclaimed, and Ariel smiled. "Do you wanna come with me somewhere? I have a surprise for you." He waited for a verbal answer, and then realized he wouldn't get one. "Oh! Sorry. I'll take your silence as a yes." With that, he grinned, said "five minutes!" and went running down the hallway.

Carlotta, one of the castle's maids, came rushing in after he left and said "C'mon, we've gotta get you ready. Girls!" four other women hurried in and got to work. They put her in a beautiful blue dress with a navy corset and a sky colored bow. Her long red hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She was stunning.

She ran down the stairs, almost bumping into everyone she saw. Eric appeared out of nowhere and she slammed into him. "Woah! You okay there?" To help her regain her balance, he lifted her by her waist. His blue eyes stared down into hers, and for a moment they forgot to speak. He cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Ready?" he asked, while reluctantly removing his hands from her waist. She nodded adamantly.

He took her down to the waterside, and helped her into a small white rowboat. There were willow trees surrounding them, and there was an unexplained musicality to the setting. The moon shone down on their faces, highlighting the shadow under his chiseled jaw. "You know.. I really ought to know your name.. Maybe I could guess. Alexandra?" she frowned. "Annabelle?" he said with more certainty. Her frown deepened. She heard a mysterious whisper, from no identifiable source, saying "Ariel. Her name is Ariel." Sebastian! It sounded like Sebastian! "Ariel?" he asked. She nodded vigorously. "Ariel! Hey! Thats kind of pretty! Ok, Ariel."

"I.. um.. Well, I.." Eric couldn't find the words to express how he felt. Looking at her had made him lose all of his knowledge of the English language. All he wanted to do is reach across the boat and take that beautiful, heart-shaped face in his hands. Take those soft lips and crush them against his. Lay her down underneath him and spend the rest of the night there with her. In their own little heaven.

Instead, he took her hands in his and leaned in. She closed her eyes and puckered, awaiting a sensation she'd yet to have felt. Her true love's kiss. However, she felt the icy cold water engulf her body instead. Somehow, the boat had tipped over, leaving her shocked and disappointed. Coughing and sputtering, she tried to escape the bitter nip of the water.

Eric pulled her out by her waist, leaving her feet suspended in the water. He gazed into her eyes, and, without saying a word, pressed his lips against hers. Continuing the kiss, he caressed her cheek with one hand and wrapped the other around the small of her back. When their lips finally detached, she moaned, "wow." "You- you spoke!" Eric exclaimed. Ariel grinned and almost said "yes!" But, she was cut off by his lips.

They were recharged by the cold water. He reached down to grope her butt, and lifted her up so that she straddled his waist. He walked the two of them out of the water, guided by moonlight. He pressed her back against a willow tree, and they continued to make out. She unwrapped her legs and slid down the tree. He placed one hand on the side of her face, and leaned the other against the tree so that he was towering over her. A few minutes later, he reached around to her back to undo her dress. She pulled away slightly and said "not… here."

"Where? Tell me where" he asked a little too eagerly. She laughed, and suggested, "the castle? Maybe? I mean.. it's my first time.." He was still propped against the tree with one arm, and he said "yeah, you're right. Our first times should be in a bed." He stared into her big blue eyes for one more moment, and then he took off into the water to flip the rowboat back over. "M'lady" he gestured towards the soaking, but right-side-up, boat.

They were almost back at the castle's dock, but Ariel almost wished they weren't. Eric's arms were...spectacular. He was rowing so intensely that he had broken a little bit of a sweat. The sight of Eric in a wet, flowy white shirt was enough. _And now he was flexing his arm muscles? _Ariel couldn't look away.

He was rowing as fast as possible. Yet, he never looked away from her beautiful face. That beautiful, heart-shaped face. Those big blue eyes. But she wasn't looking at him... at least not his face, he thought. He made a cocky grin. _Faster. I have to go faster. _His arms burned. _I'm going to sleep with the most amazing woman the world has ever seen_.

By the time they were back inside the castle, they were running. Holding hands, Ariel ran in front of Eric up the stairs, every so often looking back and anxiously giggling. They made it to the third floor, and she was out of breath. Walking was new to her, let alone running. His bedroom door was only a few feet away, so she led him towards it. "Wait" he said, and he nodded towards an archway on their right. "Let's go up the tower." He scooped her up, and walked up the stairs. She clung to his neck, feeling his flexed muscles around her. Although maybe farther than his room, the bedroom in the tower was spectacular. It was mostly plain, but there was a giant, white canopy bed in the center. On either side of the bed were small windows and bedside tables with candles. Ariel dropped from his cradle, and ran to a window that overlooked the ocean. She saw a flock of seagulls lazing on some rocks and the waves lapping at the shore. Nostalgia washed over her.

That feeling was quickly reassured as she felt Eric approach her. He placed his hands on either side of her body on the windowsill. She leaned back so their bodies touched and lifted her face towards his. He kissed her lightly, at first. She turned her body around and placed a hand on his stubbly cheek. He led her by the waist towards the soft, plush bed.

They fell onto it slowly, all too fascinated by each other's mouth. He paused to untie her corset, while she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He pulled her dress down slowly, revealing her creamy skin. When they were both fully undressed, he began to kiss her neck. Then he kissed lower onto her clavicle, and continued his path down to her sex. Eric teased her by running his tongue up the length of her slit. She tangled her hands in his hair, and silently begged for release. He finally slipped his tongue into her folds, and ran it up and down her clit. He was sucking and lapping at it, and he was driving Ariel crazy. "Eric.." she moaned. The good feeling began to pick up speed. "Eric.. oh... ohh.. ERIC!" she came wildly, pushing his face closer to her sex.

When she was done, he laid on all fours on top of her small body, so that she could feel every muscle of his abdomen against hers. Eric was kissing her ferociously, and began to lightly suck and nibble her soft neck. _This is amazing._ She could feel his stiff member against her stomach, and she yearned for it to be inside of her. Like he was reading her mind, Eric gently inserted his shaft into her.

Eric pumped slowly at first, and it was killing Ariel. She moaned. She called out for him. He began to pick up speed, his flexed arms gripping hers. His buttcheeks clenched with every thrust. He was still lightly sucking on her neck, but he would come up to gaze at her every so often. He looked ferocious, almost animalistic. Ariel loved that she did that to him.

They came together, and she felt his warmth spread inside of her. She wasn't worried about pregnancy, as she would love to start a family with him. For a moment they stayed silent, breathing heavily in each other's arms. Eric propped himself up on his elbows and said "That was... _wow._" Ariel chuckled in response and said, "_wow._" He placed one more kiss on her lips, and he blew out the candles.

Sleeping with her nestled in his arms may have been the best part of their night together.


	2. Chapter 2

The lustrous sun broke through the windows of the tower, and consequently through Eric's eyelids. He lifted his head slightly, squinting to take in the room around him. The stone walls were the same as they were yesterday. The tapestries hadn't been altered. Yet, everything had changed. The ocean breeze drifted into the room, and he could hear the dock-men yelling from afar. Eric cast his gaze downward at the beautiful girl nestled in his left arm. Ariel was breathing lightly, and her brow made a tiny furrow. Her naked skin was cool against his, which was much warmer. He tried to carefully pull his arm out from under her head, but she woke almost instantly.

"Sorry!" he whispered excitedly, "I didn't mean to wake you! I was going to get us some breakfast." Ariel lifted one hand to rub her eye, and she placed the other on his bicep. "No.. no, it's okay" she said tiredly. Reassured, he made an adorable lopsided grin and said "So.. last night was fun." Ariel chuckled and looked up at him. "Very" she said playfully. He reached one hand behind her neck and leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. Eric rested his forehead upon hers, closed his eyes, and declared, "Okay. Now I am going to get us breakfast." He hopped out of the bed and into his pants. She watched him disappear, shirtless, down the tower's stairs.

Ariel stretched and moaned slightly. This was the happiest she'd ever been. Last night had been amazing, and she was so lucky to be with such a charming prince. She pulled the covers higher, feeling the bite of the ocean breeze. Her pert breasts tented the thin white sheet that covered them. She'd officially escaped Ursula's curse, having been (more than) kissed last night. Even so, she had a voice in the back of her head nagging her to return to the sea. She decided to ignore it and think about Eric instead.

Ariel slipped on a cream dress and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was out of place and her face was permanently blushed. She bit her lip and smiled at her new memories. She bolted out of the room and down the spiral stairs. Once she arrived in the kitchen, she crept up behind Eric, who was patiently awaiting their food to be prepared. She slipped her hands around his waist, running her fingers along his obliques. "Guess who?" He chuckled. "I'm gonna go with.. Ursula?" "Yeah, you've got me" she joked as he turned around and lifted her mouth to tenderly touch his. Retracting from the kiss, he said, "You know, I really wish you'd have stayed in bed." "I couldn't wait- too hungry" she defended. His thumbs traced circles in her palms. He bent so that his stubbly, chiseled chin just touched her soft cheek. In her ear, he grumbled, "I could have eaten you for my breakfast." Ariel's retort jammed in her throat, and she was left speechless with wild images of that meal.

Eric, content with his effect on her, straightened and signaled for her to follow him onto the patio where they would be eating with the King and Queen. The patio was carved out of bluffs that overlooked the turquoise sea. The waves lapped just yards beneath them, and the seagulls cried gaily above them. The conversation was light, but Ariel's attention kept drifting in and out. Eric's hand was caressing her inner thigh; it was too close, yet not close enough. A pulling feeling developed in her gut. Oh, how she wished they were far away from his parents and behind the thick wooden door of their tower.

"Would you, Ariel?" Her focus snapped back into place and landed on the King. "I, uh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" she stammered. Eric grinned at her response. "I asked if you would mind if I stole Eric away for the night. We had plans for an overnight on the sea, but seeing how you," he cleared his throat "stayed over last night I wouldn't want to disrupt anything" he trailed off. Blood rushed to her cheeks. "Oh! Of course you should go on your trip!" Eric shifter to face her, and he grabbed her hands in his. "I promise that it will be even less than twenty-four hours. He's just been planning this for a while, and-" "Really, I don't mind. I'll be here when you get back." They looked for a moment-too-long into each others eyes when the Queen said, "And, of course, you are more than welcome to room wherever you want in the castle."

Ariel smiled graciously and gazed out at the waves. She was thankful for her new legs, but missed the feeling of the ocean. The salty brine in her crimson hair and the water whooshing around her tail. She caught sight of the boathouse on the shore. "Could I possibly sleep in the boathouse for the night? I fall asleep easiest with the sound of the waves." "Of course, honey!" the Queen proclaimed.

Around sunset, the couple walked down the bluff steps towards the boathouse, so that Ariel could settle into her temporary living space. The sand was cool in between her toes, and the moisture of the sea excited her every sense. The boathouse was a lofty room that sat atop the water, connected to the shore by a long wooden dock. It was very picturesque, with the French doors that opened to show a kitchenette, small living room, and a white poster bed. Square windows with white curtains surrounded the room, tying it with the ocean. Boats bumped the side of the dock every so often, and the breeze blew the curtains lightly. Ariel was in heaven.

He pulled her into the room, drawing her body close to his. His lips caressed her jawline, making their way up to her ear. He lightly sucked and nibbled on her earlobe, sending shivers throughout her whole body. "Eric" she tried to speak, but could only moan. "Mmm" he responded, kissing down her clavicle, and onto her cleavage.

"Eric, I.." she trailed off. He pulled away and looked at her questioningly. Through the windows, the sun was disappearing behind the horizon, casting a pink glow on his pale face. "I want to visit my father. Tonight. While you're away" she spurted. "Okay. Are you unhappy here?" he dejectedly asked. "No, no! Not at all I just feel badly for disappearing and for disobeying him and for running away and fo-" He cut her off with his lips. A moment later, when she was again calm, he said, "of course you should visit your father." His eyes scanned her face. "I just couldn't bare to spend any time away from you that I don't have to" he explained. "Me neither" she sighed.

"So... maybe while I'm gone, I can't make sure you stay. But, while I'm here..." Eric veered her towards the bed, and he gently pushed her onto the plush, white covers. He easily maneuvered the buttons of her dress so that it slipped off quickly. She was left in a cream corset and lacy panties. He leaned back and scanned her body. He licked his lips and smiled.

Eric loosened the tie around his neck, pulling it off and unbuttoning his flowy white shirt. Ariel watched him hungrily, so ready to take him again. He shifted so that he was kneeling and straddling her. Cloth was their only barrier. He kissed her ferociously and grabbed her hands. Raising them above her head, he wrapped his tie around her wrists and one poster of the bed. She pulled at the ties and said, "I can't-" He looked at her wickedly. "I know. I'm a sailor" he winked.

There was something about not being able to touch him that made Ariel crave him. She wanted to trace his abdomen with her hands. She wanted to run her fingers through his black hair. To caress his stubbled jaw. To feel his bare skin rub against hers. To taste his salty skin. She _needed_ him. _Badly_.

He hopped off the bed and ran to the closet, grabbing another tie. "Just one more, baby." He gently wrapped the satin around her eyes, shrouding her in darkness. Ariel didn't understand, but she didn't question it. That confusion was halted when he began a slow kiss train from the nape of her neck down to her sex. She couldn't see anything. She could only feel the sweet, excruciating kisses down her body. She was unintentionally moaning. Each kiss was new and warm and made her _need_ him even more. She heard him slip off his pants. Suddenly, a new sensation his her. Eric had taken his woven, leather belt and lightly slapped her right nipple. _Whap!_ The belt hit her other nipple. Ariel cried out. Not only due to pain, but due to pleasure. Why did this feel so good?

The felt the woven leather trace a line down her abdomen. _Whap!_ It hit her sex. "Oh!" Ariel moaned. _Whap! Whap! Whap!_ He continued this pattern. "Oh. _Oh! Eric! Please, I need you."_ she crooned. With that, he forced his already-erect member inside her. He pounded, caressing her curves all the while. Her release was almost immediate, and they came together, crying out each other's names.

About an hour later, Ariel kissed her lover goodbye. The sun had set and Eric boarded a rowboat with his father and a few crew members. The rowboat would take them out of the shallow waters and to the king's sailboat. He kissed her lightly on the lips, reiterated his love for her, and boarded. She gazed at him until he was just a tiny speck on the horizon.

It was only an hour ago that he'd held her in his arms. He'd stroked her soft hair. He'd kissed tenderly along her jawline. How could she miss him while she could still see him? Ariel returned to the boathouse, and processed the night at lied ahead of her. She'd made up her mind. She would go see her father tonight and apologize; Not for Eric, but for her sudden disappearance. She undressed and wrapped her body in a small terrycloth towel; She wouldn't want to ruin any of these gowns in the water. Ariel wasn't exactly sure how she would transform back into a mermaid, but she trusted that she would be able to return home.

Ariel stepped out onto the dock and into the cool, breezy night. She dropped the towel, and the moon glistened on her porcelain skin. She swirled her toe in the dark water below her. How should she begin? Without thinking, Ariel plunged into the water. The cold engulfed her, and she felt a prickle run down her spine. She gasped for breath, but found that she needn't, as she could breathe fully underwater. She opened her eyes (yet felt no salty sting) and looked down. A green tail swished below her. Ariel was immediately relieved.

That relief was lost within a split second, as she felt two icy tails circle each arm. She looked at one culprit, and saw the grotesque face of an eel stare back at her. That, and the feeling of electricity, was all she remembered when she woke up in Ursula's lair.


End file.
